kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Arata Kagami/Zi-O
In 2006, was . In 2019, the Kabuto Zecter comes to Arata's aid and allows him to briefly become before Kabuto's powers are used to create the Kabuto Ridewatch. History Kamen Rider Zi-O 2006: Next Level Kabuto In 2019, Arata is still working as a member of ZECT. He's on the mission to defeat a Worm who has copied the appearance of Shun Kageyama. He encounters Sougo Tokiwa in battle with a swarm of Worms and assists him as Kamen Rider Gatack. Then, Shun appears and they fight in Clock Up mode. After Shun is knocked out by Zi-O II, Another Kabuto, who is also revealed to be Sou Yaguruma, intervenes and the two escapes the scene. Arata explains about ZECT and his mission to Sougo and Woz, then leaves in confusion because the supposedly destroyed Shibuya district is thriving. Some time later, Arata is lured out by Shun for Yaguruma. He battles PunchHopper as Woz GingaFinaly battles Another Kabuto. He is subsequently captured by the mimicked Kageyama. 2019: The Chosen Kabuto Somewhere, Kagami is being held hostage. The mimicked Kageyama only agrees to release him if the Riders give him the Ginga and Fourze Ridewatches, as he wants the meteorite carrying his Worm comrades to crash into Earth without fail. However, Sougo and Woz manage to free Kagami and prepare to fight. Kagami transforms into Gatack and charges at Kageyama, only to be stopped by Yaguruma as Another Kabuto. Being outnumbered 2 to 1, Gatack is soundly defeated by Another Kabuto and PunchHopper. PunchHopper would go on to take the Fourze and Ginga Ridewatches as he flees with Another Kabuto. Back at Sougo's place, Kagami blames himself for the loss of the two Ridewatches, but Sougo says it's not anyone's fault. Kagami later admits to Sougo that he has never been the Kabuto Zecter's chosen one, and that he has never been able to defeat Kabuto. Sougo assures him that he is a strong warrior, and that if he becomes a King, he would like to have Kagami to fight alongside him and protect everyone. Kagami is amused, saying that even Tendou does not mention something like that. On the rooftop of a building, Geiz and Woz are fighting Another Kabuto and PunchHopper. Four combatants use their respective finishing attacks and force one another out of their transformations. Kagami, Sougo and Tsukuyomi (who has just retrieved the stolen Ridewatches), arrive at the scene to help. As Sougo and Woz go into space to deal with the meteorite, Geiz and Kagami stay to fight PunchHopper and KickHopper. KickHopper is defeated by Gatack in a clash of Rider Kicks. However, when he changes into Another Kabuto, he swiftly turn the table and knocks Gatack out of his transformation by his own Rider Kick. Kagami stands up, refusing to give in, declaring himself as the "deity of war". Suddenly, the Kabuto Zecter appears from the sky and Kagami is able to catch it. Seeing that the Zecter has finally accepted him as its user, he transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto to fight Another Kabuto. Both fighters turn on ClockUp, but Kabuto quickly gains the upper hand. As Geiz Revive Shippuu has just finished off PunchHopper, Kabuto defeats Another Kabuto with a Rider Kick, destroying the Kabuto Anotherwatch as a result. After the battle, the Kabuto Zecter in Kagami's hand turns into the Kabuto Ridewatch. He gives it to Sougo, saying that Sougo is going to need it in order to become a King. Forms Kagami was chosen by Gatack Zecter and became Kamen Rider Gatack. In 2019, he was chosen by the Kabuto Zecter and became Kamen Rider Kabuto. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider Gatack. *'Rider Weight': 134 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 2 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Lifting Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 19 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.9 sec. is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. This is Gatack's default form, armed with the to mow down any Worm unfortunate to stray in Gatack's line of sight in a hail of bullets specialized to kill Worms, until he opens up the horns on the Gatack Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the command. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 37-38 - Rider= Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194 cm. *'Rider Weight': 97 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 2 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 36 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Rider Kick': 19 t. is the sleeker, faster, and more offensive form that closely resembles the stag beetle motif. In this form, Gatack has access to the command which allows Gatack to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing a button three times on the belt in succession, Gatack can perform his tachyon-powered , a jumping roundhouse kick. Gatack also has a attack, where he takes the and uses them to perform a scissor-like cutting attack. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 37-38 }} - Kabuto= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider Kabuto. *'Rider Weight': 132 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 2 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Lifting Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.9 sec. Kabuto's is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. Due to the heavy armor, Masked Form offers strong defensive but low offensive capabilities. This is Kabuto's default form, until he flips the "horn" on the , like a switch, to initiate the command. This primes the armor to "Cast Off," which when fully activated, sends the armor flying off his body, destroying all lower Worms that get hit with the ejected armor parts and revealing the sleeker Rider Form. It is shown to be possible for Masked Form to be bypassed altogether, as seen in the Hyper Battle Video and by the alternate version of Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in Kamen Rider Decade, by flipping the horn immediately after placing the Kabuto Zecter on the belt before the armor materializes. When Kabuto switches the horn on the Kabuto Zecter back to its original position, it will initiate sequence, where all of the extra armor reattaches to him, restoring Masked Form either partially or completely. The Armor of Masked Form consists of the following parts: * is the V-shaped horn on the forehead, usually has more than four times the hearing ability of a person, listens to sounds in the range of 16 Hz to 120 thousand Hz, and can even hear a needle falling 5 km ahead. * is the silver armor supported and reinforced by , it is possible to continue to lift with heavy load even with heavy objects of 25 tons for a long time. * is the black shoulder tip that take in air. Gas is separated, converted into high-compression oxygen, and the oxygen concentration in the body is made up, and make spreads throughout the body. Only activated by qualified person can make him to be able to use the Masked Rider System freely. * * hidden inside the Masked Armor, stores high compressed oxygen which can be operated freely for more than 10 hours even above 5000 m above sea level. In Masked Form, Kabuto Horn is stored and isolated in chest. * is molecularly coupled by electric force called . Also, by Cast Off, Masked Armor can blow off at the initial speed of 2000 m/s and can give damage to enemies nearby. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 38 - Rider= Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Rider Kick': 19 t. Kabuto's is the sleeker and more offensive-based form. This form resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle, which Kabuto is named and themed after. In this form, Kabuto has access to the command, enabling him to move freely through the flow of time to match the Worms. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Kabuto can perform his tachyon-powered . Kabuto Rider Form has three known variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), and a flying side kick. Rider Form consists of the following parts: * * * * has a field of view to instantaneously identify targets 2 km away covering the wide angle of 130 degrees in all directions. Moreover, enemies can be identified by fluoroscopy with X-rays, neutron rays, and infrared rays even in hidden objects and darkness. * * * * * * Appearances: Zi-O Episode 38 }} }} Equipment Device *Gatack Zecter - Transformation device for Gatack *Rider Belt - Transformation Belt for Gatack *Kabuto Zecter - Transformation device for Kabuto Weapons *Gatack Vulcan - Gatack's personal weapons in Masked Form *Gatack Double Calibur - Gatack's personal weapons in Rider Form Behind the scenes Portrayal Arata Kagami is portrayed by . As Kamen Riders Gatack and Kabuto, his suit actor was . Notes *Arata is the second Kamen Rider after Ryotaro Nogami to have defeated his Another Rider counterpart on his own. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 37: 2006: Next Level Kabuto **Episode 38: 2019: Kabuto's Choice See Also *Souji Tendou - Original Kamen Rider Kabuto. Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kabuto Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Temporary Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Kabuto Riders